Sand, Bugs, and Emotions
by Teh Hobbit
Summary: When Shino is under extreme contemplation about a possible love interest the least expected person comes to enter into his world. This is yaoi! Couples are GaaraShino and slight KibaShino. You have been warned.
1. Restless Nights

Ello wonderful readers of whom I love. I am beginning this here long-running story for, what else, but your enjoyment. So please, stay a while! Pairings are Shino/Gaara with slight one-sided Kiba/Shino just for fun.

Disclaimer: I, the random 16-year-old, Naruto obssessee from Texas, do not Own Naruto, nor any of its characters

Chapter 1: Restless Nights

Yet. Another. Sigh. That damnable action seemed to occur every ten minutes between awkward stares toward the window on the other side of the Aburame's room. Shino shifted uncomfortably on his raised futon. Sleepiness apparent below his eyes, but a liveliness aching in his cough manhood cough. _'No Curtains; Damn the clan member who came up with the idea of no window treatments.'_ Shino shifted yet again. The memory of what occurred just hours ago echoing clearly in the bug boy's writhing conciousness.

_Flasback_

"C'mon, Shino, it's part a' practice, you know it'll make you stronger," Anxious fidgets and a quirky smile donned the dog lover's features. "Please, I won't bother you to train for a while, I promise..."

"Kiba, we are required to train," Shino passively stated.

"Errr, well, umm please? It would be a new experience and I know you'll like it!" The grin widened.

"What you are asking, is to give into the fickle teenage hormones that we are taught as ninja to fight against." Though, despite the words, a tint of red burned brightly behind a teal collar.

"Damn it, Shino! If you don't do it willingly I'll...I'll...I...Oh Fuck it!" And with that the brunette rushed up on the Aburame and unexpectedly latched his lips upon the moist flesh of the others. Shino unconsciously moaned as he was thrown to ground, a knee brushing ever so softly, back and forth, on his groan.

"Kiba..." Shino gasped as a tongue fought its way into his mouth. But the Kikai were, apparently, not up for this kind of adventure. A buzzing erupted from pale skin and soon a swarm of wings pushed the dog boy onto the other side of the field. But something wasn't right. That was way too many kikai to belong just to Shino.

"So, this is what my son does while I'm away on missions, is it?" a very amused, it seemed, voice played upon the air.

"Shit" Shino looked up from the grass to a much brighter-than-usual father. '_Wait, brighter? Hell! Where are my glasses!?'_ Wide-eyed and thoroughly embarrassed, the young Aburame searched franticly upon the ground until finally his eyes landed right infront of his fathers' feet. Shibi looked down at him, eyebrow raised and left foot tapping in a bored manner.

"Any day now, my sex crazed son!" he said grinning idioticly, before turning on toe and motioning for Shino to follow.

Of course, the younger of the two leapt from his grounded position in response. He dove absent mindedly for the glasses. Standing mer seconds afterwards to regain the known to well demeanor labeled, deadly calm. He looked back only for a minute to give his partner a look of apology and to call back Kikaichu before he took off after his father.

An awkward walk home - and nagging from the father for more information on the "Love Affair" (as he had put it) - led to Shino's hurried retreat, locking of himself in his room.

_End Flashback_

"Parents!" Shino groaned into his pillow. _'God knows how long it will be before this will be forgotten. Knowing dad, the whole village will know by sunrise tomorrow.' _A moan of agonized emotional stress bubbled out of the teenager as he flipped to face away from the window, only to be greeted by an eye.

An eye of sand.

In almost an instant, the eye zipped toward the window. A very annoyed and confused, yet still physically stoic, Shino jumped from the bed, Kikaichu already ahead of him as they flew violently onward . "If you plan on watching me, make yourself kno..." _'Gaara of the Sand?'_ The joys of fast information gathering. The bug user rushed to his undressed window, only to be greeted by the sight of a red head. A red head who was only about thirty feet away on the roof of one of his clan members.

'_Why is **he** in the Aburame Clan's private property? Wait, how did he get past the Kikaichu? Even more so, why was he spying on me? Did that brother of his want a rematch?' _A glare escaped through un-shaded eyes. Glasses on the night stand only inches away, forgotten from the moment of intrusion.

Cautiously he opened the glass that slightly swivelled the scene in his sight. Slits of dark brown eyes peering into the night. "What is your purpose here?" his menace whispered into the night, Only to be greeted by a sarcastically playful grin.

Well there you have it. The first chapter of Sand, Bugs, and Emotions. Yes It's kind of short, but it will be a long running story, so don't you worry. The chapters will get longer! Much lurve!

Teh Hobbit

Comment People Comment! What do you think so far???


	2. Admittance of Love Kinda

Welcome back, dear readers! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. Much love dear childrens and happy reading!

Disclaimer: Naruto doth not belong to Teh Hobbit. However much she wisheth it did.

Chapter 2: Admittance of Love...Kinda

"What is your purpose here?" The bug user repeated into the night. However, he was greeted with no response. Just that same playful grin that turned it's attention to the sky above. Shino would not fall for the curiosity telling him to look up as well. Instead he stepped upon his window sill with a soft thud of bare foot hitting dense wood.

His movement had not alerted the Sand Shinobi, who still stared into the night. Undressed, Save for a pair of wrinkled brown capris and a wife beater. Shino lept to the clan members house on which the red head so stoicly sat. "I do not appreciate being ignored." the Aburame challenge. "And I do not appreciate your insolence to the Kazekage." Gaara retorted back.

Shino was slightly taken back by the words. '_Insolence? Just who does he think he is. He's on my property without his presence known and he wants respect?'_ Shino very obviously dropped his demeanor to scoff at the sand user. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to lea..."

"I've been watching you for a while." _'No shit sherlock'_ Shino thought as he remembered the eye hovering above his bed. This only infuriated the brunette even more. "I'm going to have to request you conclude your spying as..." "Do you have an interest in the Inuzuka boy?"

The calm demeanor shattered into a million pieces. "Ex...Excuse me? I'm sorry but that none of your busine.."

"Why would one take interest in a person whose only basis for comparison is a bitch?"

"You assho.."

"Refrain from name calling. It's demeaning."

"But you just..."

"I came for a reason. I request your services in Sunagakure."

"Wait what?" '_Is this kid bipolar or just mentally insane?'_ He concluded insane after remembering the chuunin exams. "You requests for services of Konoha are supposed to go through the Hohage, We are at peace you know. What the hell are you doing on my families premises?"

"Requesting a service one wouldn't go through your Hohage to get. This isn't a mission." The small grin widened into a sadistically frightening curvature of lips. "Even if you deny me, I will get what I want."

Thoroughly freaked out now, Shino stepped haphazardly back. _'Mental note: Never step back when on a roof top and your unalert to your surroundings'_ "SHIT!" the bug user screamed as he began his descent from the shingles. But both the words and the fall were short lived. A hand encased his mouth as a grainy substance jutted from the ground to lower him slowly. "We don't want you to wake your clan members now do we?" an emotionless voice played in his ear.

"Now that you did that though, we must leave these confines. If one should awake and announce my presence, it would be you to pay." he continued. At that moment of conclusion the sand at Shino's back wrapped around his whole body and lifted him to the air as a psychotic Kazekage sat only mere inches away.

The ground below slowly grew farther and farther away. Sand and Bug user ascending into the night. Shino to winded by the sudden outcome of events to react. It must have been 90 feet later that Gaara began to speak again. "I am in need of a partner."

"Wh...What?" Shino stuttered through his unsettling nerves.

"My advisors have alerted me to a suspicion growing in Konohagakure. They are suspecting another broken peace agreement, despite our ties as of late. As such, said advisors began speaking of relationships. And a dire need for me to create them in Konoha, so as to confirm our trust." He paused for a second in though before he continued, just as stoic as humanly possible. "Many suggested a relationship with Naruto Uzumaki."

"Just what kind of relationship are you insinuating?"

"I was not done speaking so please refrain from cutting me off. Though a friend I have no interest other than that in Naruto. Thus, I began studying the other shinobi in your village. You particularly spiked my interest. Your silence, though you seem to be denying it now, was very appealing. Unlike the loud outbursts that would fill my halls, had Naruto been allowed to roam them. Thus, you were chosen to be my partner."

"You never answer my questi.."

"A relationship based upon Romance."

"OH HELL NO!"

There you go second chappy. Yes, they are both kind of out of character. But when you think about it. If this really happened woudn't they kind of react like that::shrug::

Anyways, I hope your enjoying the story so far. Comment please!


	3. Departure

Okies, So I return. Thank you for your comments They make me a happy little Naruto Obssessee. I am working to correct my Grammar and Spelling. I just realized that I spelt Hokage wrong and I feel terrible for it. I hope you accept my apology! Also I am quite aware they are OOC. Above all Shino. This happens to be from the persona I imagined him to have as in an RP in did as him.

Anyways next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. How on earth do you come up with such a long lasting plot line anyhow?

* * *

"A relationship based upon Romance."

"OH HELL NO!"

"Whether you agree or not I will be taking you with me. And if I were you I would sustain from such outbursts."

Shino's lips parted to yell another obscenity before he closed them completely. He knew it was useless. Gaara would take him whether he wanted to go or not. And if by chance Shino did remain at home, Suna would probably declare a death sentence on the Aburame's head for such rude things said to there Kazekage. He sighed, relaxing into the night air. His only needed attempt to regain his composure.

"Am I aloud personal items on the mission?"

Gaara glared at him for a moment then nodded his head, leaping into Shino's window. The Aburame rolled his eyes and followed suit. Pausing only for a second to acknowledge the sand user leaning casually against the far wall. Shino moved to gather his things, checking off the imaginary list he had created in mere seconds.

'_Socks, Underwear, Extra Jackets, Pants, Shoes, Other pair of glasses, Kunai, Shuriken, Pouches, Money, The 'Happy' Box dad gave me when I hit puberty, Headband, Get dressed...OH SHIT I'm not dressed!'_

Shino made to his left as he grabbed the jacket he had taken off earlier that night, buttoning it quickly to his nose. Then, diving quietly toward the night stand for the lonesome pair of glasses. Gaara remained in the corner taking the atmosphere in. Though, nothing was of much interest. Even Shino's little show didn't appeal much to him.

It seemed to him that the Aburame he had chosen maybe wasn't as perfect for the job as he thought. The idea was quickly thrown from his head. He couldn't second guess himself. Turning his eyes from where they had landed on the ceiling back to Shino he realized the boy was finished. A zipping of the pack and slinging over the shoulder told him it was finally time to leave. Though the bug user didn't seem to think so.

After a few seconds of what seemed to be deep thought, Shino opened a drawer and dug through a series of trinkets finally pulling out a notepad and pen. He scribbled down a few words then slid it underneath his door.

"I'm ready," he stated then jumped to the window sill much like he had, the second of the intrusion. Gaara nodded again then, too, stepped upon the wood. Before Shino could jump, however, a cork fell from it's place on gourd. Sand poured out forming a bed of grains around the two of them. Slowly it rose out of the window and Gaara sat down motioning for the other to do so aswell.

Shino gasped at the sudden movement reaching out for anything available to stable himself, but nothing seemed to be at arm's length. This was due to the already lowering of the ground. Instead he proceeded to send his chakra into the sand to eepp in one spot. As Gaara motioned for him to sit down though he let his wobbly legs allow him to fall.

"It will be a while before we reach Suna. If you require sleep, I must insist you take it. You will need strength once you take on your duties," Gaara aptly stated.

Shino's eyebrow lifted a notch. "You mean my duties as your lover?" A tinge of sarcastic anger made it's way through his words. Gaara didn't respond, though his face give Shino the impression he was none to happy about the situation either, though maybe not as much as him. So as conversation was officially finished, the brunette took up Gaara on the offer. He laid his head down on the desert staple which formed intself into a pillow. As much as Shino wanted to question the sand's action he made no effort to speak to the Kazekage again. Instead, he let himself drift into sleep.

Gaara quietly watched as Shino fell into the world of unconciousness. He made sure to keep the memory of how the bug users facial expressions became soft once sleep hit him. They were relaxed and almost angelic. _'Yes,'_ he thought, _'I will make sure I get to see this again'_

* * *

So there you go. The next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I really am trying to get them back into character, though it's really not as easy as I thought it would be. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chappy out much quicker then this one. Thanks for all the reviews again!

Much love!


	4. What Would Be Home

Once again I love all you faithful little readers and am incredibly greatful that you have stayed despite by updates that are far and few between. I really am working on it! I promise! Anyways here you go Chapter four. Hope you enjoy it.!

* * *

Chapter Four: What Would Be Home

Shibi had stayed up all night long after seeing his son's 'training'. Sitting idly at the dinner table, he fiddled with random objects, his late wife had picked up here and there. Each detail brought back memories and smiles. He knew that his son's mother would more than likely object to his particular interest in boy's but then again, it was Shino's choice and he should be happy for him, shouldn't he? It was in the middle of these thoughts and reveries that the few kikaichuu Mr. Aburame had sent to check on his son ,alerted him that all the house was void of life except for himself.

Shibi Jumped from his chair ungracefully and flew to the door of his only child's room. The chakra eating bugs soon had crawled under and unlocked the block of wood. The older Aburame stood stunned by the silence. It wasn't the silence was something unusual, in fact he was used to Shino's introverted tendencies, but disapearing in the middle of the night was something that was far from recognition.

"No, Oh please God No!" he whispered to the emptiness as he turned in cirlces surveying everything and anything he could. "Please don't leave me like your mother. Please don't be go-" And his eyes his the doorway. A folded piece of paper laying solemnly on the floor. A glimmer of hope that perhaps Shino wasn't gone forever. But then again it could have said the complete opposite. Falling to his hands and knees, Shibi crawled hapahzardly over to the note, delicately holding it in his hands like it could dissipate in a second.

He leaned against the doorway, tears already brimming at his eyes, and unfolded the parchment. His eyes as they scanned grew wide, more teary, then the dam broke and salty droplets fell from his eyes.

_Dad,_

_Last night, while you slept, I was visited by the Kazekage, Gaara of the sand. I was granted no choice in the statements he told me and as such I had no other choice but to leave without giving a goodbye. It would seem, that I was chosen by the Kazekage himself, to be his partner for the future. This was recommended by his councelors and as such had studied the characters of Konoha for someone he could, to put it simply, tolerate for the relations in which they spoke. _

_In saying that I will be his partner, as much as I wish, it is not as a political intern. They wish our relations to be more than friendship in a hope it will bring Konoha and Sunagakure closer together in trust. After many denies from myself to this, I was made to agree for the better of our village. I hope you are not disapointed in my decision and I wish to hear from you once I settle into the new enviornment._

_I shall miss and Love you dad,_

_Shino_

Shibi slowly folded the note back up, creasing on each line that his son had made, and held it to his heart. The tears that were at first out of fear had transformed into those of happiness. But another thought soon hit him. With the corner of his sleeve, the Aburame wiped the tear stains from his cheeks and ran from the confinements of his house. He must inform the Hokage.

* * *

** Meanwhile...**

Shino's eyes slowly opened to find himself in a very unknown place. It was then that he remembered the events of the night before and he shot up from the bed on which he was lain. _'Wait bed?' _Looking franticly around, the brunette realized, indeed he was in a bedroom. A nicely furnished bedroom. The matress on which he was sitting was covered in a goose down pad, his pillow full of feathers and covering him was a light weight, silky comforter. The posts of the bed rose to the ceiling, shimmering from their finish in the shaded sunlight coming from a window. To his right was a nightstand of the same wood as the bed and to the left by the window stood a chest of drawers aout 5 feet in heighth. In front, there was an opening wide enough for a door but vacated of one that led into a room Shino could only assume was a living area.

_'So this must be the Kazekage's room.'_ he thought as he shifted underneath the covers. His legs manuevering themselves to the floor untill they touched hardwood. The skin of his feet revelled in the fact that it wasn't brisk as most wood floors were. Then again they were in the desert now. Looking down at his feet he realized just how bare he really was. No jacket, no shirt, no shoes, and no glasses. Though he soon found the latter placed neatly on the nightstand. Placing them on his face he went to searching for the rest of his clothes. Nothing appeared in the chest of drawers and nothing set out upon the bed. That left only the opening and the room following. But his walk towards it was interrupted by a voice that would soon grow all too familiar.

"If your looking for your garments I'm afraid you won't find them. They will give you heat exhaustion in this area so I reccomend for your health that you wear what I have set out in here." It was Gaara.

* * *

So there you go. It's the next Chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it. And I can't wait to type the next part of the series. Thanks again to all my readers. I love you all so much!

Teh Hobbit


	5. Articles of Clothing

Okies so the wait is at an end. Another Chapter arrives on the scene::cheering is heard in the background:: Yes, yes now calm yourselves down. We don't want any heart attacks occuring just as the story is getting good. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying this here work of literature so far. I know I am. Much lurve!

Disclaimer: Since I don't think I did this last time. Head-Desk I do not own Naruto. That is reserved for my dreams.

* * *

Chapter 5: Articles of Clothing 

"If your looking for your garments I'm afraid you won't find them. They will give you heat exhaustion in this area so I reccomend for your health that you wear what I have set out in here."

Shino's next step faltered at the words. Did this infact mean that the Kazekage had stripped the fabric from off his back? And if so just when and how did he do it, so as to not awaken the bug user? This thought puzzled the Aburame but he soon shook it from his head, concluding it was some ninja-tactic untaught in Konoha. Slowly he pushed himself into the room, which he was surprised to realize was not a living area at all. Instead in it's wake lay another bedroom. Much more elegant furniture gracing it's walls.

_'So this is Gaara's room.' _His mind whispered as he became intoxicated with the lavish wealth garnishing every open space. Apart from the beauty however, in the farthest most corner of the room slumped a bored looking sand user. Untouched by appreciation of art it seemed, he regarded his quarters loathesomely. "The clothing is on the bed." he stated before lifting himself from the wall and walking over to the place he had just suggested to Shino. Instead of waiting for the other to pick up the pieces spread elegantly on his silk sheets he gave them the one over and tossed them into the Aburame's hands.

"I'm sure you will have no qualms with wearing what is neccesary in this heat?" He asked. Though he expected no response. Shino had quickly moved where he was instructed though his actions to pick up the objects were interrupted. He hadn't even the time to look over the garments himself before he was motioned out of the bedroom into his own. It was then that it hit him. His bedroom was attached, with not even a door to create privacy, to the Kazekage's. _'Evidently these advisors mean business,' _The Kikaichuu harassed into Shino's ear. He inwardly glared at his creatures.

Upon entering what we shall call the Mistress's quarters((Your Author hides from offending beetles)) Shino finally inspected the articles of clothing he had been given. With each part he laid them carefully on the bed. First was a pair of deep blue, light weight pants that tied around the ankle with an inset peice of string. Subsituting these for his own pair of capris he soon realized just how light they were. A feeling of naked uneasiness fell upon him.

Second was a black sleeveless net shirt. Shino looked at it with disdain. He knew the longer that thing was worn, the more little squares his body would hold for an hour after it was taken off. A glare and raise of eyebrow later and he move onto the next item. A a teal wrap around shirt((Think Neji after Time Skip)) about the same color as his jacket. It had a low neckline that he could only assume was where the net would show through. Swiftly he put the two both on acknowledging that they were off the same light weight fabric as his pants.

Finally he set down the fourth and fifth things he was given. A pair of black sandals much like his other pair but with a seal like arrangement of fabric so as to allow no sand in and finally a forehead protected bearing the symbol of Suna. He looked upon the latter with scorn. First he was thrown from his village and now he was expected to abandon his home pride by not wearing it's symbol? That was tasteless.

"I know what your thinking." a voice from not far behind stated. Without even turning around he knew the red head couldn't be but 3 feet away. "If you do not wish it you can wear it elsewhere on your body and keep your own upon your head." This was a relief to Shino. Turning around he noticed that his 'partner's attention lay upon the floor were he stood almost nevously still. The bug user didn't understand why, but only figured it was because of their predicament.

Gaara knew though. After watching Shino exit his room, he had quickly followed, dropping his stoic facade in interest as to an upcomming reaction. He had picked out the clothing himself, basing it upon his previous study. Shino however seemed oblivious to his presence. The bug user began changing just infront of the red head. Gaara quickly took note of the full body shape that he had missed because of a pair of brown capris.

He began to remember his statement on his sand that he would have to watch the sleeping boy again. And with each growing second he hoped that perhaps when he viewed the slumbering boy he would be just as bare as he was now. After Shino had finished dressing and Gaara had commented on the sour face Shino had given to his village's symbol he quickly regained his own 'demeanor'. Nodding at the appropriate dress, he motioned for the bug user to follow.

Going through the doorless hole and turning to his right, both just barely missed a swinging door as a very riled sister barged in. "Gaara You sure as Hell better have a good explnation as to why Bug boy is in your private rooms. EXPLAIN!"

* * *

YAY now Temari enters. I'm sure Kankurou is not far behind. Anyways. There you go. The fifth chapter of my beloved story!

Remember Reviews are loved like no other. Thanks faithful readers. ::dances off happily::


	6. Intervention

Okay, well I am dreadfully sorry for the long ass wait I gave y'all for this chapter. My creative brain activity kind of dwindled into a nothingness there for a while. Either way it's here now so keep your chin up! The story continues!

I own my ability to admit I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6: Intervention

Going through the doorless hole and turning to his right, both just barely missed a swinging door as a very riled sister barged in. "Gaara You sure as Hell better have a good explnation as to why Bug boy is in your private rooms. EXPLAIN!"

Shino froze within a second of her arrival. The girl had always scared him. Why? Well, that tessen of hers just didn't look like something that would be nice adorning one's head. And by the look of her anger it seemed that was were it was headed. Not that he had done anything bad, but still.

Gaara stood stoic against the list of questions that came rocketing out of his sister. Most of which alluded to a sexual encounter she seemed to thing both boys she stood before, had participated in. Finally she let out an exasperated sigh of defeat as she glared at her younger brother. Gaara, however, remained just as he was the glare holding no effect on him.

Shino's composure on the other hand had dropped tenfold. _'She...thinks...we...had...SEX?!?' _His mouth hung open, his eyes wide, and his overall look was that of horror. What was even more was that Gaara was making no effort to deminish those thoughts. In fact, now that he took a second look, it seemed to the Aburame that Gaara was even contemplating the idea. Palms sweaty and little droplets already building on his temples, Shino franticly jumped between the Sabaku siblings.

"We didn't do anything, I promise! I wouldn't do anything. It's not right. It's disgusting and wrong! And.." _'Wait just a second you have your own Homosexual tendencies, you know.'_ His thoughts snapped in and he moved to a position beside the red-head. "Err...I'm here because I was brought here as a duty to my village at the request of the Kazekage."

"Oh my God...Gaara your kidding me right? I mean you really didn't listen to those advisors. He's not here for _'that'_ reason, right?" Temari's face was drained of all color as she shifted uncomfortably. Gaara's eyes formed daring slits. "Whether the advisors mentioned it or not, is of no concern. This was done of my own decision. And whatever _WE_ have done..." Stepping closer to the Aburame, Gaara continued, "Is most definately none of your business Temari."

Temari returned the glare just as viciously to her brother as she lifted her tessen from the floor. A brief contemplation and then the fan fell heavily on her younger brother's head, who in return fell on one knee clutching his scalp. "Kazekage or not, you DO NOT disrespect you family members, especially since I am older than you are. Now stop acting like a child and get up."

Gaara brought one hand down to the floor where he pushed himself up. Still holding his head he turned on his heel and kept his face from view. "Get out," he whispered and Temari, after a roll of her eyes, obliged. Shino, however, took notice of the fact that the sand had not reacted when the only female swung down her instrument of distruction and after a moment's thought, concluded that either A. He purposely disarmed the sand barrier, or B. Even the sand didn't expect her attack. Though neither seemed altogether believable.

Gaara stood for a moment then slowly slothed his way over to the corner Shino had found him in upon awaking. The Aburame paused for a second before attempting to stifle an oncomming fit of laughter. The Kazekage was pouting. In fact, he reminded Shino a lot of his younger cousin who if not given positive attention would start crying and screaming until her wishes were granted. Gaara seemed to take no interest in this as he ignored every action taking place in the room. After the giggles were buried under the stoic facade, the bug user decided that perhaps he should console the troubled leader as he had his cousin.

Fidgeting under the awkward thought, he gave in to his 'maternal' instincts and forced himself to sit next to the Sabaku. "You know Gaara, I'm sure she didn't mean you any harm-" "I said Get out." "But...Where am I supposed to-" "Either you get out or you shut the hell up." Shino stiffened.

He honestly had no clue where to go and didn't feel like taking the chances of meeting up with the other sibling who he wasn't quite on good terms with. Quietly sighing, he relaxed in his position next to the sand user who calmed slightly at his decision to stay.

Gaara's eyes traveled the floor and every few seconds would come to rest on the boy next to him. He couldn't help but want to stare at the Aburame and the more he stared the more his thoughts seemed to even out. He had already come to terms that his sister on more than one occasion would 'punish' him as she said for his insolence. It honestly didn't bother him, though it still slightly stung. But, he would rather have that pain than one in his heart that could come to be if the sand reacted and revolted against his sister.

The thing that bothered him right now and angered him to such an extent, was the fact that she took out her frustrations in front of his 'parter'. As they would be seeing more of each other, Gaara knew his sister's impression that she just left on Shino was not a positive one. But then Shino hadn't reacted like he had thought. He was polite, though more on the defensive than was usual. And then he had come over to try and cheer up the red-head afterwards.

This was something way out of character from what Gaara had noticed during his studies of the many 'partner' candidates. But it made him have even more faith in his choice. After all, this wasn't just a brief relationship or fling, this was to be his life partner. And if both his and the advisor's judgements were correct, then this would keep the bond between Konoha and Sungakure that much stronger though out the years.

Looking up at the face of his to be lover((It sounds so wonderful doesn't it?))he studied the features that demonstrated how the other was when also in deep thought. He seemed so peaceful behind his shades and couldn't help but want to study the eyes hidden underneath. He was determined to see more of them a whole lot more often. As such, he decided to start now. Lifting one of his idle hands he reached out and lifted them quickly from the bridge of Shino's nose.

Shino jumped at the sudden loss of weight from his face and turned to look at the one next to him who instantaneously locked their eyes together. Teal vs. Brown, each searching for the answer to a question that neither knew. Gaara couldn't help but grin mischieviously as he leaned forward for a closer view.

* * *

Muwahaha. You'll have to wait for what happens next though it shall be up rather soon. Hope your enjoying it so far and sorry this was so long in coming out.

Laters!


	7. Kisses and Arguments

Well I told you this would be out quickly so here it is. Yes this is very quick in moving but I promise this story shall have an ongoing plot to last a while. Enjoy the smexiness!

I do not own Naruto. I don't have that right.

* * *

Chapter 7: Kisses and Arguments

Shino jumped at the sudden loss of weight from his face and turned to look at the one next to him who instantaneously locked their eyes together. Teal vs. Brown, each searching for the answer to a question that neither knew. Gaara couldn't help but grin mischieviously as he leaned forward for a closer view.

They really were incredibly beautiful and he praised his choice in the Aburame even more as he was now inches from him. So close in fact that the other could feel the hot breath whisping across soft skin. The bug user suddenly became frozen, though their was no ice keeping him from moving, but a sudden wave of burning that was pushing for him to close the distance. He hadn't felt this fire, but when he had thought of Kiba and even now this seemed more potent.

"Gaara.." he whispered as he gulped back the sudden lump in the back of his throat. His kikaichuu buzzed in disaproval at the sudden lack of distance between them and quickly made thier thoughts known to the Aburame who demanded they keep quiet through thought.

Gaara paused at the sound of his name but grew even more bold when it was not negative, his title rolling off of those lips. Lips he decided he would claim as his, as he closed the distance between them resting his flesh against the others. The Kikaichuu screamed and raced from pale skin despite the Aburame willing them back. But right when they intended to throw the assailant from view they met resistance in the form of sand.

A barrier of grain began to grown around the two as Gaara lowered them both to the ground, wrapping his arms around the teal clad waist in front of him. Lips clung at the others as he refused to let go and once his partner's back lay completely on ground, he straddled him.

Shino gasped as a he found himself now laying down with a weight on top of him. Though it didn't matter much as he found a tongue introduced to the inside of his mouth. He had expected the rough tangle that Kiba had demonstrated, but the red-head was kind in his menistrations. Shino moaned as fingers trickled over the skin of his neck and couldn't help but revel in each touch. He was unexperienced in this line of work and these different touches entranced his thoughts. Gaara traced the black haired boy's jawline with the back of his index finger as he kissed every part of Shino's mouth he could.

A small grin graced the red-heads face and he released his tender grip reluctantly. This was his first time ever putting what he had learned from viewing others in the village to actual actions and was pleased with response he had gotten. However, he knew if he continued it wouldn't be the Aburame's thoughts actually allowing it to continue, but the persistant groin now pushing into his abdomen. It had only been a brief five minutes, but it seemed he had more of an impression on the boy than he first thought.

Shino opened his half lidded eyes and looked up into the teal that peered back down. "W..Why," he managed to say through his sharp intakes of air though his only response was Gaara's eye's tilting downward where their bodies met.

"You have business to take care of. I'll leave you to it, while I go annouce your arrival to my brother. I don't want him barging in to scream input on a subject that does not concern him." Lifting completely off of the leaf ninja, the red-head adjusted his clothes, before looking back to the fascination he knew would be and was his. "If you have no objections, I will give you a tour later on today." And with that he left, leaving Shino with the same predicament he was in when this whole thing started.

"Shit."

* * *

Gaara stood for a moment outside the door to his room until he knew that the brown eyed boy had made his way to his own bed to take care of the problem Gaara had graced him with. Walking down the hallway of the Kazekage tower he turned a sharp corner and proceeded down to a dead end with a door on both sides. His brother's and sister's quarters.

"WHAT!?" was heard screamed from the right and a hush was soon followed. It seemed Temari had beaten him to the announcement. Opening the door without a knock, he flicked his attention between the two. Stunned at first by his presense, then a second later infuriated by it they awaited whatever was to be said.

"I'm sure by now Temari has told you of whom is staying in my chambers?" "Hn-" Kankurou responded. "If you have anything to say on the subject then say it now. I won't have family quarrels performed in front of my guest." "Your _permanent_ guest." Temari spat in.

"Your gay.." the puppet master grumbled as he went to glaring daggers at the floor, "And even more so, you picked _Him _as your partner. What the HELL are you thinking?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at this brother who crossed his arms in childish anger. "My sexual preference is mine and whoever I pick, is something you will have to deal with. This was done as a way to ensure the alliance between Konoha and Suna-" "But WHY HIM?!"

Gaara rolled his eyes as he dropped his stoic disposition in front of his family. "Because I chose him, now deal with it. I'm sorry if your imperfection of a sibling did something else wrong, but at least all of Suna's inhabitants will respect my choice and whether you agree or not, he remains." Both Temari and Kankurou grumbled incoherent nothings at his words.

"Throw your fits now and be done with it. I have papers to take care of in my office and Shino needs a tour of the city. Y'all will take him."

"Oh fuck no, brother, I'm not taking that shit for a round about of the city." "I didn't give you an option Kankurou." Temari just huffed and looked toward the window tapping her foot.

"I'll expect this be done by the end of the day. This is an order." That completed, Gaara turned and left, though mumblings of curses could still be heard as the door clicked closed.

* * *

Whee. So next time Tem and Kanky get to take Shino out for the day. Let's just hope they don't interrupt his little doings. wink Now I wouldn't be that mean, would I::sigh:: Oh wells. Here you go. The next chapter should be up soon. Hope y'all are still enjoying this. I'm trying hard to make it more entertaining. Later's childrens!

Reviewing makes me smile like no other!


End file.
